Twisted Fate
by Alex Care
Summary: My world was just fine, for me until my family died, all in accidents. They say there accidents and well I don't think so...My name will never be told for I lost the rights to it when I died. So now all is left is my demon and the name Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.**

**Revenge:**

_Hello, my name is Revenge, I currently live with the Avengers.  
Natasha and Clint are my handlers well more like my mom and dad from the way they treat me.  
The only problem with that is I don't know if I can handle parents.  
But, let me start from the beginning._

I woke up that morning ate my breakfast.  
It was a normal Saturday and my foster parents and not really siblings were going to look at some houses.  
We were trying move out of our rental house that set on some land.  
I wasn't going to go because was the only way let my stress level go down.

You see I'm the oldest of three siblings two brothers and one sister.  
My siblings are named Coal, Bay, and Kathleen.  
Kathleen is eight, Bay is ten, and Coal is two months, as for me I'm thirteen.

Today I was planning on watching some cartoons and the Avengers movie.

"Alex, I want you to watch Coal today," my mom said.  
_(Darn it I forgot about that part, so I guess you know my name now.)_

I sighed heavily and said,"Yes ma'am."

"Good, you know the rules and don't leave that dog outside the whole time," my mom said and they left.  
Once they drove out of sight I put Coal in his crib, and let my dog Molly in.

I let her jump on the couch and gave her a bone to chew on while I watched Justice League on Netflix.  
After a while of sitting there I got up and called my mom's cell.

No answer so I put the phone down and sat back down on the couch shrugging it off.  
After a while I feel asleep and once I woke up, it was because Coal was crying.  
So I sat up and looked at the clock which said 12:37 A.M.

"What the," I started then I snapped into my big sister instinct and ran upstairs and grabbed Coal and held him closely and ran back downstairs and let Molly outside.  
With that laid Coal down on the couch after I made sure he had a clean dipper, so I fixed him a bottle and fed it too him.  
While I was feeding him I flipped the television on and changed it to channel 13 for the news.

The only thing that made me fret even more was the fact the news wasn't on and the fact my family wasn't home.  
After a while Coal fell back to sleep and I let Molly in, once that was over with I sat down on the couch and watched the tv waiting for the news.

I put Coal down and put Molly in her crate for a moment while I ran around the house gathering stuff and packing things, out fright.  
Once I was done I looked at the news and it said **Two bodies have just found, and they have been identified as Sam and Darla...** Then they showed the pictures and showed I tuned it out just then the door bell went off and I opened the door after checking and saw a package.

Something made me freeze in front of it though it had ticking coming from it.  
With that I grabbed overly heavy bag/my bow, let Molly out of her crate, grabbed Coal and ran out the back door and the house exploded.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.**

**Revenge:**

Once the house had exploded I hit the ground hard and debris hit me and I shielded Coal before blacking out.  
I woke to Molly licking me face and Coal cry and I stood up with all my strength despite my pain.  
So I got up and limped into the woods carrying Coal, and my speed picked up.

__Now running was the top thing on my mine, and I didn't care if I was out of breath and in pain.  
I was the girl who walked out of a fiery explosion with her dog and infant step brother.

My problems only got worse from there, my leg was slowly giving away, it felt like the joint wasn't in place.  
Coal was starting to cry as I forced myself to run, with Molly on my heels and for once that dog was following me.

I could hear sirens from many different forces, most likely heading to the house.  
Anyway I still moved on, not wanting to stop even if my brother was getting annoying.  
He cried and cried as I jogged to the other side of the road, that was when I realized I would have to give up Coal.  
It was the safest thing for him, believe it or not, but this was like the second time I lost my foster family.

After about a half hour of traveling through a near by town I found a well taken care of house and left Coal on the door step.  
"It's just me and you dog," I said looking at Molly before heading for the bus station so I can get to the air port.

After a long while I finally got to the air port, and the crutches I stole from a old man helped.  
I had to leave Molly with a friend of mine, though because sadly dogs can't ride the bus or planes really.  
Anyway right now I was in new clothes and right now I was buying a ticket for New York.

"Ma'am no weapons allowed in a air port," the lady said looking at my bow.

"Oh, I know, it's just I'm heading down to New York to meet my brother for a archery contest. Anyway the idiot for got the most important part of the contest so I have to get these to him. Besides what is a girl on crutches going to do with a bow and training arrows in a crowded plane. With tons of people that can easily over power a thirteen year old girl, who just got out of the hospital two days ago?" I asked.

"Good, point. I'll let you go this once, but don't tell a soul," she said letting me by and I limped my way on the plane and to my seat, which was between two guys that looked a lot like Wolverine and Cyclopes.

'It's probably the blood loss speaking' I thought taking my seat slowly and carefully.

"Scott," the guy beside me said.  
"What?" Scott asked clearly annoyed.  
"Is Jean still ignoring you?" he asked.

Scott looked like he wanted to punch the other guy, but I guess the fact that I was in the middle stopped him.  
"How about you two fight once there isn't a child between you," a girl said.

I just watched this very confused as to why these guys all looked like the X-Men actors and actresses.

"Um, yeah," Scott said then looked at me and smiled apologetically.  
"Nice shades, where did get them," Scott asked.

"Sports store," I mumbled crossing my arms, since it kept the pain out of my left shoulder.  
I then shifted my weight my leg having that deep aching feeling again that was very unnerving and my side started bleeding again.

The Wolverine guy just stared at me and it made me uneasy, he then asked,"Are you alright kid?"

"Just peachy," I mumbled, shifting my weight again in my seat.

"So, what are the crutches for?" Scott asked.  
"Walking," I said and the Wolverine guy smirked while Scott scowled.

"I mean, why do you have them?" Scott asked.

"Car wreck," I said simply then the plane hit some turbulence and I cringed in pain flinching badly.  
That didn't help the fact that I was bleeding again, except now it was worse.

"Really, from what I see you walked away from the wreck, but didn't receive any help," Wolverine said and I just went real silent probably confirming his guess.

"Rogue, go get a pillow from the flight attendant, this kid is going to need it," he said and a girl got up and did as she was asked.

"Is there something wrong, Logan, Scott?" a guy on the other row beside us asked.

"Nothing we can't handle Professor," Logan said.

I frown thinking I should of taken the next flight and not be in such a hurry.  
'Wait, Professor, Scott, Logan, and Rogue. Oh God and Gods I'm doomed.' I thought.

Just then the girl Rogue came back with a pillow and handed it to Logan, who made me lean forward so he could put it behind me.  
After that they made me take my jacket off and now they could see all my wounds, well the ones visible.  
Wolverine cursed under his breath while Scott was in to much shock to speak.

"I'm pretty sure a car wreck didn't do this to you, so what did?" Logan demanded.  
"Nothing," I said.  
"Tell me," he growled.  
"No," I snapped back.

With that Scott pushed me back against the pillow before I got myself in even more pain.  
"Okay, you both need to calm down," he said.

"Well those wounds wouldn't come from a car wreck. It looks more like someone attacked her," he said and after I found myself dozing, until I fell asleep.

Once I was awake the Scott guy was beside me on my right, and Logan was which was confusing, but then I saw him sitting by a girl who looked like Rogue.

"Good your awake," the Flight attendant said.

"Um, yeah," I said trying really hard to use my duh tone.

"If your wondering I moved that man, after I saw he was bothering you, now can you tell me whats wrong?" she asked bending down to my current height, and just then her eyes flashed yellow.

"Oh, god I'm doomed," I mumbled.

"Doomed?" she questioned.

"Yes, Mys...Tay," I said stopping myself before I did something stupid, so I read her name tag.

"Why?" Mystique asked then I though of something that could be really stupid and dangerous, but hey it could just as easily save my cut up skin.

"Why did your eyes flash yellow?" I asked rather loudly and everybody just looked right at the Miss Tay.

"Why you little...," Mystique said standing up tall, turning blue, and was about to slap me.

"Avengers Assemble!" A kid said standing up, which I'm guessing was Bobby and everybody stared at him.

"X-Men Assemble," he tried and they glared at him.

"Regular people Assemble?" he asked.

"We'll, somebody stop the blue girl who's about to slap me?" I asked and she slapped me.  
"Never mind," I said after I recovered from freezing up and sighing.  
With that people jumped in to get Mystique while I had to just sit there and watch the chaos that followed.

**To be continued.**

**Alex: Hey, guys can you p-pretty pleeeeeeease review on my story it would mean a lot to me thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.**

**Revenge:**

I swear I am never going on a plane again, for two reasons.  
One I passed out due to the fact I looked down and realized how scared I really was of heights and two I hate flying.  
Anyway once I woke up, I high tailed it out there as fast as my crutches would carry me, with my backpack.

"Kid wait!" Logan called out.  
"No!" I yelled and went pass security quickly.  
"Wait!" Scott yelled.  
"If your worried about me telling anybody about what happened on the plane, I won't. Because I don't want to get thrown in a loony bin!" I yelled back and went out side to the nearest taxi.

"Taxi!" I yelled and one stopped and I got in.  
"Where to miss?" he asked.  
"Will you mind dropping me off at central park?" I asked.  
"That'll be twenty bucks to go to the heart of the city," the driver said.

With that he drove me to Central Park and dropped me off.

"Here you, go twenty five bucks," I said handing him it in money.(Don't ask where I got the money, trust me you don't want to know.)  
"It's twenty though," the Driver said.  
"Yeah, I know it's a tip," I said and couldn't help, but roll my eyes.  
"Oh, wow, thanks Miss...," he said.  
"Reve," I said and walked away.

I looked around for a while the park was pretty I guess, it was different from the ones down in Tennessee.  
Seriously, I kept reminding myself there was no Cows or Horses near, so I felt overwhelmed, by the hugeness of the city.  
Then I started questioned things like, why I was here, and why were the X-Men alive and not in the comic books or cartoons.

"Okay, think back to the moment you blacked out for a second when the explosion happening, Alex," I mumbled to myself.  
"Explosion, blacking out for a moment...Watch getting warm, head ache while getting sight back," I said.  
"Yep, I have no clue," I said, then I heard people behind me and I faced them, slowly.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing out here alone, it's looks like it's about to storm, where's your parents, why aren't you in school?" the guy asked, he seemed like the shady type and the other guys behind him were not helping.

"Just leave me alone, okay," I said with my southern accent taking over a little.

"Get her boys," he said and I tried to get away with my crutches, but I had to drop them and limp away.  
I don't really remember what I was thinking or where I was running to, but I knew I had to go to somewhere big, and populated.

Once I was to a see through door, I put my hand on it and I saw my hand was covered in blood.  
How ironic my legs chose to give away just then causing me to be on my back, and for a while or it is seems I was on my back laying there, with my sight blurring. To make matters worse I couldn't feel my body and it was starting to rain, I was also slipping in to unconsciousness from the lack of blood.

**To be continued.**

**Alex:Thanks for Reviewing my story Artimas10 and for those who have please do. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.**

**Tony:**

I was in the living room plotting my revenge on Bird boy who put glue on my favorite coffee mug. Well, that was until Jarvis interrupted lunch, by saying,"Sir, there is a girl at the entrance of the tower in dyer need of help."  
At that I almost choked on my drink in surprise, not the girl, but the fact I wasn't expecting Jarvis to talk during lunch.

"What's her state of emergency?" I asked.  
"Has multiple wounds lots fatal other extremely painful, it's bad sir, she is loosing to much blood," Jarvis said.  
I cursed and took the quickest way to the main entrance and saw the girl laying outside the door, barely awake.

So, I rushed over to her and checked her pulse and once I found one, it was weak, very weak.  
With that I picked her up and quickly got her to the medical wing, and literally yelled for Bruce.

Instead I got the whole group, was there fear in voice, I don't know, but I wasn't a doctor so I could only wait outside as Bruce fixed her up.

Meanwhile I was being crowded by the others asking questions, but I was to overwhelmed for a second before I explained what happened.  
"So, you found outside the front door?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"What I'm wondering is what happened to her," Natasha said.  
"I wonder where her parents are or if they even know where she is?" Clint said.  
"We'll ask her when she's awake," Bruce said walking into the living room room.

**Revenge:**

"W-what happened?" I asked myself quietly and sat up looking around the room.  
There was clean clothes that looked simply looked a sweat shirt way to big for me and pajama bottoms that might of shrunk in the washer machine. So I slowly got up and took the I.V out and changed, before slowly stumbling to the door, my world spinning.

I rubbed my hands lightly on my pants, before slowly opening the door, and limped outside it a little and saw that it was night, maybe early morning.  
So I shuffled out into the hallway, and slowly and painfully walked down to living room tense and unsure as to where I was.  
After a minute or two I found myself in a living room that was very opened and calm, yet dark right now.  
There was a slight noise that came from behind me and I jumped which caused me to ache even more.

"You picked a heck of a time to wake up kid," a guy said stepping into my view and I backed up uneasy.  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you?" he said them someone turned the light on, and I covered my eyes because it was bright.

"Thank, god it's just you guys...I see the kid is awake," another guy said and I uncovered my eyes and let them adjust.

"Where am I?" I asked my accent slipping in.

"Hmph, Country Girl aye, so where you from, kid?" the second guy asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked a bit on edge, and the southern accent gone.

"Tony," a girl snapped at him.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Just get her back to bed, we'll question her when the sun is out," the lady said walked away to her room, with Tony following her.

The first guy just sighed and asked,"Easy way, or hard way?"  
I simply frowned at him, not sure what to say to that, and he said,"Hard it is," and picked me up before a could react sat me on my bed and said,"Stay," and left, and I'm pretty sure he locked me in there.

I just crawled under my blanket and laid down before closing my eyes and fell back to sleep.

**To be continued.**

**Alex:Thanks for Reviewing my story guys and for those who have please do. :)**


End file.
